lost and found
by gormogon
Summary: Nathans not doing so well since Audrey disappeared,I changed a couple of details to do with the kidnapper to make it more thrilling anyway enjoy:-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:my first Haven fanfic yay,I always wanted a show with elements of the x-files and now I am glad to say I have found one!Love this show!Enjoy****J**

'Wake up Nathan keep searching'

Nathan was nudged from his unsleeping daze,he hadnt slept in though Audrey had disappeared a week ago,she was Nathan's determination in physical form every minute of every day,even more so than when she was actually laughed in irony or possibly one rock in this river of madness that is Haven, was slowly causing him to lose his sanity.

He thought back to the nervousness he felt,the stupid lovelorn fool going to meet Audrey for their first official was only a week ago but weighed like years on his aching chest.

He caught himself looking in the mirror sometimes to reassure himself he was still the same age and not some old haggard eighty year old man,a forgotten face trapped in memories.

He couldn't quite face Duke after tackling him to the ground and accusing him of having a part in her was the first time the voice started,Audrey brought him to reason,she never did like them fighting with each he hoped maybe he was a voice to comfort her,wherever she was,if she was still….alive…

'Wake up Audrey'

Audrey brightened despite the pain all down her right side,she would notice that rough and commanding voice anywhere,forcing her awake and in undertones to fight back,she even patted aound her to reach out to Nathan.

Unfortunately the blackness that awaited her eyes made her heart sink and the close contact with Nathan was scrapped as soon as Audrey heard the voice of her captor,singing to a song on the radio as if she was going about her was suddenly worried by the whole situation as she recognised the female voice.

She had two thoughts,what was she thinking?on second thoughts how was this woman thinking at all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who's still reading and reviewing or on story alert.**

The phone rang but Nathan was delayed by the barrier of plates and Johnny Cash cd's in getting to things have happened in Haven but introducing a new species of insect growing on the unfinished food was probably not a good idea.

'Chief Wuornos…I mean Nathan,how are you?….you sound a bit rough'

Nathan transforms into a statue on his couch as he recognises the voice…and instantly agrees to the fact that he has lost his in all he decides to indulge his insanity.

'your dead'

'oh well thanks for that,nicely put,who knows this is Haven,you could be talking to a ghost right now'

'why are you calling me?' Nathan's voice sounds choked like he'd been inhaling dust for hours.

'ooh how rude,well as luck would have it I bumped into an old friend about a week ago,maybe you remember her short, blond,hell of a bod-

'don't you dare touch her or I swear'

'now now cowboy pull in those reins,were having such a good time travelling all around the 's not much of a talker though I know she'd just love to meet you,picnic for three what do you say?'

'you bring her back now or I will kill you for good this time and the only travelling you will be doing is to a morgue'

'oh I wouldn't be making any orders now Nathan,just think of this as her last supper'

'The Rev read you those bedtime stories did he?'

'meet us at the beach in one hour come alone or else I will kill her before we eat oh and Nathan bring the dessert'

Audrey could hear the poisonous voice through the backseat,even with all that padding her evil travelled.

What did she want with Audrey and where did the week go,as far as Audrey was concerned she woke up just yesterday,she was obviously insane spouting religious text and quoting the didn't she just stay dead?

Audrey didn't have time to adjust her eyes to the light before the boot opened and she stood in the setting like a devil in the flames of hell.

'stay calm Audrey….Im coming'

there was that voice again,calming controlled and was Nathan,she was dazed by its closeness that she searched for its source before being hoisted like a piece of meat from the Audrey collapsed to the ground with exhaustion her nerve endings screamed in pain.

A car door closed in the distance 'o come all ye faithful,Nathan you came'

Audrey pulls her head up with all of her remaining strength as she makes out Nathans sillhouette.

'I came here for Audrey and Im not leaving without her…question is how are you here Evidence'

Amazing things bullet proof vests and fake blood can do,it did mess

up my hair though which was annoying'

'you're insane'

'let he who casts the first stone….I came back to finish the Revs work,somebody has to,Chief' she says Chief sarcastically almost mocking him.

'The Troubles'

'It all comes back to the Troubles Nathan,The Rev died trying to make this place a safer one and sacrificed his own life to it'

'why Audrey,why not someone like me?'

'oh I know all about our special little Audrey here' kicking sand in her direction,Audrey has no strength t retaliate even though she feels humiliated

'don't you get it yet Nathan if she dies the Troubles end period,no more 'Troubled' people,who knows maybe you'll be cured'

'Haven will always be this way,Audreys not the cause of this,she didn't kill the Rev'

'ok Romeo,I get it but can we please get the cliff notes on this love story'

'you don't get it,if you kill Audrey you kill our best chance of winning this battle,Audrey is keeping this place together without her it will all collapse,would you risk that,would you risk Dukes life?'

'if it wasn't for Duke I wouldn't have had to come back,im cleaning up his mess he joined the wrong team'

'Forget it Nathanshes too weak she cant think for herself,shes just here following the Revs orders'

'are those your last words Audrey…say bye Nathan'

Everything happens within minutes including the bullet penetrating eyes showed complete shock as she heard a familiar voice call her name,Dukes cry 'EVI' rang through the woods bordering the beach edge and allowed for just enough time for him to stop his murderous wife.

As the reality of what he's done begins to register Duke falls to his knees in true grief and tears at the runs to Audrey who then limps to Duke to console him.

An hour later,Nathan wraps Audrey in a warm blanket outside the ambulance while Duke sits in shock in Nathan's chevvy truck.

As Audrey holds their hands together between their chests to increase warmth,Nathan cant help but smile for the first time in days and whispers

'you kept me going actually,you kept me awake all me your not that bad to live with'

'live with,Nathan we haven't even had our first date yet, but for future reference I do tend to sleepwalk'

He gives her a terrified look like a trapped spider in a glass

'you're too easy Nathan….that reminds me,I kept hearing your voice too,it was weird..like you were there'

'hmm did they check out that head injury?'

'Nathan I mean it,I'm not concussed'

'I believe you,besides mind reading might come in handy with you Audrey'

'hey I tell you everything..well almost everything..a girl has her secrets'

'this is Haven,strange and weird all year round but winters terrible'


End file.
